Together Forever
by TwilightForever10
Summary: Alex has lost Mason. Justin misses Juliet. Alex and Justin run into a old friend who may help get Mason back. But what will Justin do to get his girlfriend, Juliet, again. Malex/ Jutiet but mostly Malex.
1. The Loss

Alex's POV

" Promise me we'll find normal people," I said quietly to my older brother Justin. "I promise," he said. We hugged briefly and pulled away. All the sudden I heard a howl. Mason! I thought. No, it was my "werewolf wanna be" brother, Max. "Max," I shouted" What the heck are you doing?". "Oh, just saying goodbye to Mason," He yelled back. Why did I have to end up with such dorky brothers? Then there was another howl, but this time it didn't sound like Max. It sounded like a real wolf. I turned my head to my left. There he was, Mason! As a wolf but he was still beautiful. He was my soul mate. My one true love. The necklace in my hand started to glow brightly. My lunges tighten. I could feel my heart beating faster. He howled one more time then ran away. Slowly reality started to set in. I was never going to see him again.

Justin's POV

I watched Mason run away. I glanced down at Alex. I never had seen some one so sad. It made my heart break to see her beaming personality die like this. "Bye Mason see you around buddy," Max screamed and did one more howl. " Max! Shut Up!" I snapped at him. I was having a hard time too. My Juliet was gone. I'm going to miss her delicate face. That long blonde hair that would shine when she walked. Her sunshine smile. And even those little fangs. I could feel tears starting to gather in my eyes. I don't know whether or not to be mad at Mason for everything. He turned my vampire girlfriend into a human. He did also almost kill me in a fight. But he did all of that because he loved Alex and wanted to protect her. I looked one more time at my sister. All I could see were tears and the sound of mourning.

Juliet's POV

I have been walking for about an hour now and was getting know where. After a few minutes I had to sit down and rest. Being an old lady now was taking its toll on me. I'm surprised that I didn't just turn into a pile of dust for being a 2,000 year old morale. I touched the spot where Mason scratched me. It hurt a little. I looked back the way I walked and started crying. I'm lost in the middle of an unknown forest. I can never see my boyfriend again. I heard a faint howl in the distance. Right then and there I realized it was Mason saying good bye to Alex. Very slowly I got up and started walking again. I had to hang on to a few trees along the way, but I need to get back to the castle. I need to get back to my Justin.

Mason's POV

I gave my last farewell to Alex and scampered off into the unknown. I had to get away from her, I couldn't let her see me like this. I was a wolf now and will be for the rest of my life and wolfs can't control their actions or their emotions, I didn't want her to get hurt. The more I was thinking of Alex the faster I started to run. I can't get the image of her out of my head and started to cry. The pain was overpowering me and I begin to trip over my paws. After a few more minutes of running I clasped and was out of breath. Soon a full moon appeared out of the night clouds. I could do nothing but howl out my cries.


	2. Avatar

**Sorry for not getting to the story at all. BUT now thats its summer vac i may have y tie to work on it:) i do not own wizards.  
**

1 week later

Alex's POV

I've lost track of time. I didn't know if it's been two weeks, three months or four years. Justin is feeling the same. He's done nothing but look over multiple spells and potions to get Juliet back. I have been in my bedroom crying and doing nothing else except going to school. After Mason turned into a wolf, I seemed to be getting better grades probably because everything is different. At this moment I don't have a care for anything. All I do know is hold the heart shaped necklace in my hands and watch it's warm glow. I made sure no one else touches it. Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I would have just believed him that he did truly love me and not Juliet. All the sudden there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I yelled. Then I put my head under my pillow." Its me love," That voice sparked a flam in my head. Mason! Oh My God! It was him! I jumped quickly from my bed and ran for the door. I flung it open so hard that the handle went into the wall. "Oh Mason!" I screamed, "I've missed you so much!" Tears started running from my eyes and I leaped up and kissed him." I've missed you too!" He kissed back. "Alex! Alex! Alex! Wake Up!" He said. I could feel myself being pulled away from him. "Mason!" I started to scream and kick back to him. He started to become a blur but kept repeating my name. "Mason!" I yelled one more time. Everything went black but soon it was light again. Then a blurry red figure looked at me. "Harper?".

Harper's POV

"What the heck are you doing here?" Alex snarled at me. I came up to ask her a question, But then I saw her having one of her "Mason" dreams. "I just wanted to see if you want to go a movie with me," I replied . I haven't seen Alex in days. I missed my best friend. "Come on it will be fun," I lied. I really hated the movies of today. I mean what wrong with silent ones. But Alex likes movies that have talking in them with car crashes every five minutes." Fine," she grunted.

At the Theater

Harper's POV

Alex and I went to see Avatar. About half way thought it I could feel some one tugging on my newly made candy themed dress. "Alex knock it off." I whispered loudly. "O.K. Fine geeezz, don't have jump all over me for that." She took a mint from it. After another 20 minutes, Alex whispered to me. "Look at the crazy girl down there." She was right there was a girl freaking out five rows in front of us. Soon a usher came down and asked her to leave. "I going to get some popcorn," Alex said. No way! She has already gone throw, like, two buckets!" Fine, but you'll miss more the movie," I said back. She got up and left. I watched her leave the movie and slowly I took out my knitting needles and started to knit.

Alex's POV

I started walking towards to theater doors into the parking lot. I lied to Harper about getting popcorn the truth is that I just needed to get out of that movie. Avatar was bad. I'm just to depress to do anything. I was standing outside suddenly I saw the girl who was spazzing out inside five rows in front of us. Right now she looked liked she was about to have a heart attack. I walked closer to her. "Hey…Are you all right?" I yelled. She turned towards me and I saw her face. She looked familiar. "Oh My God, Isabelle? Is that you?"

Isabelle's POV

I turned around to see my boyfriend's little sister asking me if I was Isabelle."Well of course I'm Isabelle dummy." A stupid question needs a stupid reply. "What do you want Gina?". She gave me a ugly look on her baby like face. "First of all my name isn't _Gina_ it's Alex! Second what are doing here?" Her high screechy voice made me cover my ears. " SSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Keep it down. I have dog ears remember!" I spat. After a moment of glaring I got the guts to speak up," the answer to your first is no. I'm not fine, that film had cat…People…Things in it. For your next question I'm here for vacation and…What's that smell?"

Harper's POV

Where is Alex! She's been gone for over 12 minutes. I scooted my way over to the aisle and out the door. My head was turning in all directions. Where is she?


	3. THIS IS BOTH A AUTHORS NOTE AND STORY

THIS IS BOTH A AUTHORS NOTE AND STORY!

Hi every one sorry that I haven't been adding new chapters lately!:-( I thought that i would have more time for this story but sports and family business have had a big impact on me. I'm not going to stop writing, chapters will just might be shorter. i have been writing bits and pieces of it. they sound a little like twilight. ssssssooooooooo yyaayy.

SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!

SPOILER! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT A FUTURE WIZARDS EP! SPOILER!

SPOILER! I gots me the script for the future episode, Alex and Mason's Puppy Love SPOILER! SPOILER!

SPOILER! Mason is coming back, mostly as a half werewolf! It is also a 2 part episode! That's all I'm going to tell you. If you want to know more just sent me a comment about it. SPOILER! SPOILER!

SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!

I also gots a question for yalls. If Harper and Zeke are dating, then why is future Harper obsessed with Justin? IDK!

Moving on to story(its short)

Justin's POV

"Max! Keep looking there has to be at least one spell to save Juliet," I shouted. Little brothers can be a such big pain when you give them the smallest of tasks. "Hold your horses' bro! I just need to get this one last toenail. THERE!" He got up and proudly held up his nail", I'm planning on having the world's biggest collection by tomorrow." He put it in his pocket." That is one of the dumbest ideas ever," I said. Only Max would do something like this." I know right! I bit I'm the only person in the world going to do this!" He was overly excited about this. Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about someone he loves. If he was only smarter than maybe he could help. What a minute! That's it! I could put a spell on him so he could help me out. I could use the seven-day spell. Max turned his back on me to leave. I chanted" Time to end fun and games, make Max smart for several days." A spark hit him and he turn back towards me. "Ah my dearest brother Justin, Is it not the most splendid of days today?" He sounded intelligent. Yes! The spell worked." Tell me how to get Juliet back," I sounded a little too eager." Why yes. It is simple. First, find were she is on the Wiz-net and bring her back here. Second, use the picture of her on the wizard copier to make a double. The last but not least combined the two together into one." He turned back again and left the wizard's layer. OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE PERFECT PLAN! WHY DIDN"T I THINK OF THAT SOONER!


End file.
